1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to devices which may produce electricity from naturally occurring environmental conditions. More specifically, the invention relates to such devices which may produce electricity utilizing the energy available in flowing bodies of water, such as rivers.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Numerous methods exist to produce electricity. A common method in commercial use involves burning a combustible material, such as oil, natural gas or coal, to directly power a generator unit or to heat a fluid to produce steam to power a generator unit. This method has the deficiencies that it consumes exhaustible resources and produces environmentally harmful byproducts. Another common method in commercial use involves using a radioactive material maintained at a precise nuclear reaction state to produce heat to heat a fluid to produce steam to power a generator unit. This method has many deficiencies including high initial construction costs for such facilities, the potential and actual environmental damage associated with accidents at such facilities and the long term storage problems associated with the spent “fuel rods” from such facilities. Yet another common method in commercial use involves harnessing the energy produced during movement of water from a first, elevationally high, position and a second, elevationally low, position as occurs in certain flowing bodies of water. Such elevational changes may be naturally occurring, such as where waterfalls exist, or may be man-made, such as where dams are constructed. Typically water is diverted from the headwater to run through conduits under pressure from the water above to turn turbines prior to being discharged downstream. While this is an extremely efficient method of electricity production, various deficiencies exist. A finite quantity of water makes the elevational change at a given installation location and therefore limitations exist in the utilization of this energy. Additionally, the electricity production facility must be positioned in close proximity to the location where the elevational change occurs. When the elevational change is naturally occurring, installation must occur near the waterfalls. When the elevational change is man-made, installation must occur near the man-made dam. These locations may be far removed from consumption locations for the electricity produced. Still another method in limited commercial use involves “wind farms” where a plurality of windmills, each having a tower, a wind turnable blade and an electricity generator, are installed. Such wind farms have many desirable features but also have notable deficiencies. A major deficiency involves the lack of reliability in the velocity of wind. Another deficiency involves the space requirements for large-scale installations. Other electricity production methods are known or have been envisioned, such a solar, ocean wave, ocean tidal and utilization of internal heat from the earth. None of these methods have been widely accepted for commercial electricity production. A common deficiency with each of the above-mentioned commercial electricity production methods involves the requirement that the facility be installed in a fixed position. This eliminates convenient relocation of the production capability from one location to another location.
Various methods have been utilized or proposed to harness the energy in flowing water in rivers or streams for various useful purposes, including electricity production. Typically such methods have been insufficient to produce electricity in sufficient quantity to be practical.
Various deficiencies exist with each of the above-mentioned methods of producing electricity. As can be seen, various attempts have been devised to produce electricity in an efficient and economical manner. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a method of producing electricity which does not harm the environment nor consume natural resources. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.